


To Catch A Ghost: End of a Heartache

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A song quote, F/M, I debated with a friend to give a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Love can save someone, and it can turn the most evil person into a good man, it was the same with Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second possible ending of the fan fic “To Catch A Ghost” I debated my best friend if this can be the best ending, I both like the ending of death and forgiveness, but I can make this a short one.

Pull the strings, watch them dance, that is how fate works, I severed my ties with my fate, but my fate catches up to me, I watched how she went down, but she watched me rise back up.

Morning came, I woke up, feeling pain, as I felt my broken arm fixed. I saw a bottle of pain killers as I took a mouthful of it, I still felt the pain, but it was different, I felt like the whole world scorned me, I lost everything but I gained something, I felt like a puppet, I was played at with a person, I felt betrayed, I fucking felt that the whole world pulled me down.

~Morrison’s Office~

As I opened the door, and I saw her, Zero, she was the same as ever, that black hair, and the black jacket, “Mr. Morrison, I haven’t been completely honest with you.” As she held her pendant out, it was the same as mine “Wh… Where did you get that?” I readied my gun, when I saw her open the pendant, it was my image, as I heard a hiss on her visor, “Jack…. It’s me” as I saw a tired looking lady, a beautiful one, as I opened my pendant…. It looked like her, my Angel. My heart started to race, as she approached me, “Jack…. I’m home” as tears started rolling down from both of our eyes, as she wrapped her arms around me.

It was my first time I cried it was my first time feeling guilty; I felt the whole world gave me this burden to carry. But she made everything light, she was the wings that carried me back home, as reality started pulling me back to earth, I heard her cry loud, a cry that penetrated my heart, “Jack…. I’m tired, please…. I’m sorry…. Please… please….” As she fell down on her knees, I caught her; she was burning up from her tears “Jack please…. I was scared… I thought I lost you, Jack I’m sorry” she was tightened her embrace on me as I weakly wrapped mine around hers. I don’t know what to say, should I be angry? Should I cast her away? No! She is mine, and I loved her, no, love her.

It was out of pure love, that I found the right words to say “I…. I forgive you” as I held her tightly, I was still angry, but not at her, as she continued on crying, “I…. Jack…“she was struggling on her words but I reassured her “I would never get angry at you” as I kissed her forehead and she buried her face on my chest as my shirt got soaked with her tears.

 I laid her down my room as I went back to work…. Moments later, I heard a door open and close, panicking I rushed back to my room much to my surprise, she was not there, but there was a note.

“Jack, if you read this, I’m gone, but I didn’t abandon you, I know that you will look for me, so I want you to meet me at the same place we always go” with a red lipstick mark on it, it was the same lipstick she used whenever we went on a date.

~Jack and Angela’s secret place~                        

I went to the place we always go when we wanted to watch the sunset, it was a Cliffside, with a thick grass that we use to sit on, I saw her, a short haired blonde, wearing the biker jacket that I had with the number seventy six patched on it.

I called on her “A…. Angela” she turned and faced me, as I saw a beautiful sight to behold, it was the angel that I loved, the angel that I welcomed back home. She approached me and embraced me, “I know you have questions that I can answer so please, I want you to ask ‘that’ question that you wanted to ask me even five years ago” I had completely forgotten that I asked her to marry me before she died, “I…. I didn’t bring the ring…” but before I can finish, she said “I don’t need the ring, when I have the man that I loved to stay with me” as she cupped my cheeks while running her hands on my hair, as I hugged her, I whispered “Will you marry me?” as she paced herself and kissed me, “you know my answer” as she kissed me again under the light of the sunset, I reunited with my love as I have forgiven myself to five years of suffering and pain.

_“(Seek me) For Comfort (Call me) For Solace, (I will be waiting) for the end of my broken heart”_

_Kill switch engage “End of a heartache”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this ending, hit the kudos button and bookmark it, and comment if you think this is the best ending.   
> as always also comment if you want to request something from me  
> as always I'll talk to you guys later :)


End file.
